half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Resistance RPG
The Resistance Rocket Propelled Grenade, simply known as "RPG", is a powerful weapon sometimes used by Rebels against Combine forces. Private Krankenversicherung Vergleich Overview The RPG is mainly used by the Resistance to take out Combine Dropships and their troop containers, Combine Gunships, Hunter Choppers, Striders, and sometimes even APCs. Gordon Freeman is first given this weapon by Odessa Cubbage at the coastal base New Little Odessa, during the Half-Life 2 chapter Highway 17, to take down a Gunship. In the Hospital in Episode One, Gordon finds an RPG in the attic, again right before a Gunship attack. In Episode Two, it is found in a supply cache in the chapter Under the Radar. This particular cache awards the ''Orange Box'' Achievement "Gordon Propelled Rocket" when found. A very powerful and useful weapon, the RPG has a laser guide which can precisely guide the rocket while it is in flight, making it ideal for making precision shots at various distances. The rocket can even be re-guided to turn completely around if it misses its target, or maneuvered to avoid enemy defenses. Rockets are also the most powerful explosives available to Gordon, being almost twice as strong as a grenade. Tactics *Since only three rockets can be carried at any one time, resupply is an important consideration during extended battles with Gunships or Striders. In these situations, a green infinite supply crate of rockets can usually be found somewhere in the area, either prior to or during the battle. Therefore, the presence of a crate of infinite rockets tends to be a precursor to a very tough battle. *RPG ammo is often hard to find, so the RPG should be used sparingly, when there are supply crates nearby. Thankfully, they are almost always found in areas where a large battle will take place. *The RPG is also a useful weapon for taking care of Overwatch Snipers. It can easily be guided into a sniper's window, and can even be turned into it by the skilled player without having to face the sniper. *When targeting gunships it is important to guide the rocket past the ship's defenses using the laser guide. This is easily achieved by spiraling around the ship for a while so as to attack it whilst it is disoriented and unable to see the rocket, preventing it from being shot down. Trivia *The RPG seems to be at least partially based off of the Swedish-made AT4 disposable rocket launcher. *In Episode One, the player normally finds the RPG right before the Gunship fight, but in rare cases, it can be acquired during the street battle before meeting Barney. This can happen if an RPG-wielding Rebel dies during the battle, or if the one attempting to flee over the bridge drops theirs down to the street when killed by an explosion (before the bridge is retracted). *As suggested by a line from Alyx cut from Episode One ("Get that soldier! The one with the rocket launcher!" and "Come on, we can't let one soldier with a rocket launcher stop us."), an Overwatch Soldier was to use an RPG against Gordon Freeman and the other evacuees to halt their advance to the escape trains. Gallery File:Rpg hud icon.svg|HUD icon, a vector glyph used in-game through the font "HalfLife2.ttf" (the same icon as that of the cut Missile Launcher). File:RPG HL2.jpg|Worldmodel. File:RPG HL2 v.jpg|Viewmodel. File:RPG rocket.jpg|Rocket model. File:RPG rocket fly.jpg|Rocket model, in flying mode. File:Ammocrate rpg.jpg|Ammo crate model. File:RPGGuy.jpg|The "RPG Guy" used as Odessa Cubbage's placeholder in the playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta. File:D2 coast 080060.JPG|RPG ammo crate and rockets near a dead Rebel under Bridge Point's bridge. File:D3 citadel 030112.JPG|Gordon's weapons being taken away and destroyed in the Citadel, among them the RPG. File:Ep2 outland 09 rpg cache.jpg|One of the Resistance supply caches in the Outlands, featuring the RPG on the ground. File:Ep2 beat rocketcachepuzzle.png|"Gordon Propelled Rocket" icon. List of appearances *''Half-Life 2 '' *''Half-Life 2: Deathmatch'' *''Half-Life 2: Lost Coast'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' *Source Particle Benchmark *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' Category:Weapons Category:Rocket Propelled Grenades Category:Resistance weapons